The Cheat Um novo começo para todos nós
by Sy Kodoshi
Summary: Carlo é casado com Aiolos, mas uma descoberta pequena pode afetar a vida dessas quatro pessoas, rumo a felicidade ou a tristeza. COMPLETA
1. A descoberta de Carlo

Era uma manhã de inverno bem chuvosa, mais escura do que o normal. Apesar de ser apenas seis horas da manhã, Carlo já estava acordado, pensando naquilo que já vinha incomodando-o há cerca de um mês e que não trazia nenhum bem: aquela mensagem no celular de Aiolos que tinha visto outro dia. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do que estava escrito, tendo lido apenas uma vez. _Você sabe o motivo de eu estar com ele._ Era uma mensagem para Shura, ex-namorado de Aiolos e amigo dos dois. Carlo tinha visto aquela mensagem quando teve que mexer no celular do amante, para tentar resolver um problema de configuração no aparelho.

Naquele momento Carlo se mantinha sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a cama, em seu quarto, observando Aiolos dormindo. Já moravam juntos há dois anos, depois do começo do namoro. Carlo realmente não podia reclamar, afinal Aiolos era o namorado perfeito: cuidava muito bem dele, aguentava suas brincadeiras bobas, era ótimo na cama e o amava.. Bem, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. Carlo amava o outro com todo o coração, mas aquela mensagem o deixara com o pé atrás. Agora finalmente se lembrava do que Saga e Aiolia haviam falado quando começou o namoro.

- _Ele está tentando fazer ciúmes para o Shura... Cuidado, Carlo! Você sabe muito bem que Aiolos está querendo fazer com que Shura se arrependa por tê-lo trocado! – Saga falava seriamente, como nunca tinha visto ele falar antes. Mas o italiano não prestava muita atenção, sempre achou que Saga nunca gostou muito dele._

_- Saga tem razão, Carlo! Eu conheço meu irmão, você só vai se machucar se continuar com isso! – Diferente de Saga, Aiolia parecia agoniado. Carlo agora se lembrava que tinha ficado meio receoso depois do aviso de Aioia, mas deu ouvidos a eles. Com o tempo, todos acharam que Aiolos realmente amava o italiano._

E era exatamente desse amor que ele mesmo começava a duvidar. Agora estava naquele quarto, com seu amado, com tudo oque mais queria... E não se sentia satisfeito. Não sabia o que faria se estivesse sendo traido, não sabia o que faria se descobrisse que estava sendo usado tão cruelmente.

Balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Precisava esquecer isso e se concentrar no seu trabalho, que era toda a certeza que tinha agora. Os fatos há muito esquecidos, agora voltavam como se tivessem ocorrido ontem. As coisas que falaram para ele, todos os alertas, todas as coisas estranhas que nunca havia reparado. Se levantou e despiu o pijama, indo até o chuveiro do banheiro e ligando-o para tomar seu banho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Carlo tinha ido para o trabalho antes mesmo de Aiolos acordar, coisa que nunca havia feito antes de ver aquela mensagem. Já não sentia fome, então nem mesmo tomou café. Felizmente, tinha tanto trabalho na agência de advocacia (1) que não conseguia pensar em nada além dos processos que precisava rever.

Trabalhou de manhã até a noite, dando uma desculpa qualquer para Aiolos por não ter ido almoçar. Carlo não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro, mas havia dito ao outro que comeria na agência mesmo, pois apesar de tudo não queria preocupá-lo.

Ficou alguns momentos relaxando em sua sala, quando algo lhe veio a mente e finalmente entendeu o fato de, algumas vezes chegar mais cedo do trabalho e não encontrar o namorado, que sempre dava desculpas – bem aceitáveis, tinha que admitir. "_Fui ao médico amor, não tinha falado?"; "fui fazer compras, querido, estavamos quase sem comida; tive muito trabalho hoje, estou exausto"!_ Eram as mais freqüentes. E Carlo nunca desconfiara, afinal o outro o** amava**, não? Ao menos era o que Aiolos sempre lhe dizia. Nunca se preocupou em ver se Shura e Aiolos trocavam olhares quando saíam os três juntos. Para o italinado era como se o relacionamento daqueles dois nunca houvesse existido.

Suspirou e decidiu manter-se calmo, raciocinar. **Provavelmente** estava se desesperando a toa, deveria ser outra coisa qualquer. Certamente aquela mensagem se referia a algum objeto, sócio, ou qualquer outra coisa, não necessariamente Carlo! Estava deixando o ciúme o tomar, era só relaxar e ia ver como tudo era loucura de sua parte. Aiolos era fiel a si. Sempre fora. Assim esperava, pelo menos. Estava muito cansado de ficar com aquele estresse emocional, era todo dia a mesma coisa. Aiolos não merecia essa sua desconfiança.

Continuou o dia com aquele pensamento e foi para casa por volta das seis horas da tarde, bem mais cedo que de costume, porém fazendo tudo aquilo que sempre fazia: Estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio, subiu de elevador até seu apartamento e entrou em casa. Graças ao trabalho dos dois, o casal tinha uma boa vida, realmente boa. Moravam em um prédio de um apartamento por andar, que Carlo tinha ganhadode herança, tinham carros bons, podiam sair para se divertir sem se preocuopar muito com as contas, e sabiam que isso não era qualquer um que podia ter.

Estranhou ouvir alguns barulhos anormais vindos de dentro do apartamento e foi andando, cauteloso, até o lugar de onde vinham os sons. Estranhou ainda mais ao notar que a casa não estava revirada e que os sons vinham do quarto. Foi caminhando, sem acender nenhuma das luzes do apartamento, evitando fazer barulho, curioso sobre o que veria. Desencostou a porta lentamente, ficando pasmo com a cena.

Sentiu a cabeça girar, o corpo enfraquecer e o ódio subindo pelo seu corpo. Então, afinal era verdade tudo que pensou. Era verdade que seu pesadelo não existia apenas enquanto dormia, e também era verdade que Aiolos não merecia metade do respeito e carinho que Carlo sentia por ele. Não merecia seu amor...

Shura estava deitado na cama, com Aiolos sobre ele. O grego subia e descia no colo do espanhol, gemia e ofegava, além de ambos já estarem suados. Shura beijava levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Aiolos, coisa que quando Carlo fazia o outro dizia odiar, mas quando Shura fazia aparentemente o outro gostava muito! O italiano já não aguentava mais ouvir os gemidos dos dois, ver aquelas caricias entre eles... Não aguentava mais ver como seu amado, a pessoa que mais confiava no mundo, o traía de forma tão suja.

- É bom que aproveite bem, Aiolos, pois essa é a última vez que se deita nessa cama. Quando eu voltar, quero você fora daqui com todas as suas coisas.

Disse aquilo e fechou a porta com força, sentindo os olhos arderem e o corpo tremer de raiva. Pegou suas coisas novamente e desceu pelo elevador, correndo para o carro. Não tinha nem olhado a cara dos dois... Mas não importava, eram dois traidores! Como Aiolos podia ter feito aquilo? Carlo sabia que tinha dado o seu melhor para Aiolos, mesmo que trabalhasse muito. Era carinhoso, tentava surpreendê-lo, sempre saiam juntos para se divertir, estava sempre bonito e nunca fora violento com o outro. **ENTÃO POR QUE**?

Agora se arrependia por não ter traído Aiolos quando teve chance. Milo uma vez tinha vindo todo assanhado para o seu lado, assim como Afrodite. Os dois eram lindos, solteiros e muito divertidos, mas Carlo os recusou,pois estava com Aiolos. Grande erro, erro enorme, ele era um enorme idiota!

Dirigia sem rumo ou atenção, tudo que fazia era se amaldiçoar e chorar. Sim, ele estava chorando, só tinha percebido agora. Engoliu o choro rapidamente, tremendo. Uma vez, muitos anos atrás, tinha jurado que nunca mais choraria por homem algum, e não ia recomeçar agora. Carlo era muito orgulhoso para isso, mas seu orgulho estava servindo para algo: Não voltaria para Aiolos, nem jamais falaria com ele de novo. Ele podia conseguir coisa melhor e sabia disso.

Enquanto dirigia, Carlo fez outra promessa a si mesmo: Não pensaria mais no passado, nunca mais. Foi dirigindo até a casa de Kamus, pois sabia que o outro o ajudaria a fazer aquela fúria e a dor passar. Kamus era seu sócio e um de seus melhores amigos desde antes de conhecer Aiolos.

Voltou a se concentrar no trânsito antes que acabasse se matando, e logo parou em frente a casa do outro. Buzinou várias vezes e saiu do carro, indo tocar a campainha. Ainda via tudo na sua mente, todas as evidência e depois aquela cena... Engoliu o choro novamente, com os olhos até vermelhos de lágrimas.

Sorriu sem jeito ao ver o outro o olhando, meio espantado com o escândalo.

- Olá, Kamus... E.. eu posso entrar? – Falou, tentando controlar a voz.

- Claro que pode... Fique à vontade, Carlo, mas o que houve com você? Que cara é essa, por que todo esse barulho? – Kamus foi direto, preocupado com o estado do amigo.

Carlo suspirou, começando a contar toda a história para o outro.

- Há mais ou menos um mês eu vi uma mensagem no celular de Aiolos, dele para Shura. Dizia que Shura sabia o porquê Aiolos estava com _ele._ Depois disso, eu comecei a notar algumas coisas estranhas que nunca tinha reparado em Aiolos. Ele quase nunca estava quando eu chegava mais cedo, além de sempre desligar o celular quando eu estava perto. Hoje... – Suspirou profundamente, como se buscasse coragem para dizer o que viria a seguir. Kamus entendeu e ouvia silenciosamente, já notando o motivo do outro estar ali._"Então estavamos todos certos... Aiolos nunca amou Carlo." _Pensou o outro, olhando tristemente para o amigo, o ouvindo retomar a história. – Hoje, quando cheguei em casa mais cedo, Aiolos estava lá, com Shura, transando. Kamus, por favor... Me ajuda a não fazer nenhuma besteira, por favor!

- Eu imaginava que fosse isso... Carlo, o que pretende fazer agora?

- Não sei. Eu coloquei Aiolos para fora de casa, e não quero vê-lo novamente. Eu só não entendo o porquê. Se ele ama tanto Shura, por que passou mais de dois anos comigo? - Carlo estava agoniado, aquela dúvida era o que mais o afetava. No mês que tinha se passado, Carlo cogitou mesmo estar sendo traído, então estava preparado para aquela descoberta. Mas realmente **ver** o que acontecia, daquele jeito, o deixou perdido.

- Aiolos deve estar preso ao passado dele. Não deixe que isso aconteça com você também, Carlo. Eu não dúvido que ele realmente tenha te amado um dia, mas quando Shura voltou da Espanha ano passado ele deve ter voltado a sentir amor por ele.

Carlo suspirou novamente, até ele se surpreendia com o que estava conseguindo segurar de choro, mas seus olhos ardiam muito. Já não sentia tanto ódio, e a resposta de Kamus era lógica. Ficaram conversando até de madrugada sobre aquilo, o que realmente fez bem para o italiano.O amigo era sincero e objetivo, o que fazia com que ele acreditasse em tudo que ele falava com muita confiança, por mais que machucasse um pouco. Mas machucar-se daquele jeito era bom, pois faria com que Carlo aceitasse a realidade. Saiu da casa do amigo por volta da meia-noite, pois queria deixar que o outro dormisse. Pegou o carro e parou em um bar, pensando em beber apenas para relaxar, e talvez poder dormir também.

Ao entrar no bar, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Ikky ali, bebendo e com uma cara que também não estava nada boa. Ele era um de seus amigos de longa data, tinha o conhecido em uma festa na faculdade. Sentou-se ao lado dele e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, afinal estava um caco e sua cara demonstrava isso: Carlo tinha os olhos vermelhos e molhados, o rosto pálido e uma expressão meio depressiva. Ikky rapidamente se ajeitou na cadeira quando o viu, olhando-o preocupado ao ver que o italiano não parecia bem.

- Carlo...? O que houve? – Perguntou calmamente, olhando nos olhos do outro como sempre fazia, corando levemente.

- Problemas com Aiolos... Terminamos. – Falou, de um jeito ainda mais triste, olhando nos olhos do outro. Tentava entender por que ele corava sempre que se olhavam nos olhos. – E você?

- Hm... Problemas amorosos também. Mas não fique assim, Carlo, existem outras pessoas para você por ai. – Ficou mais preocupado com a expressão do outro, mas não podia mentir para si mesmo: ficou feliz com o fato do italiano estar livre. Ikky era apaixonado por Carlo já há tempos, mas só notou o que era aquele sentimento quando Carlo estava com Aiolos. Vendo a felicidade que seu amado sentia, preferiu ficar quieto e esconder seus sentimentos, e não aguentava mais aquilo. Esse foi o motivo de ter ido ao bar aquela noite.

- Não sei, não, Ikky. Todas minhas experiências foram boas por um longo período, mas terminaram de um jeito horrível. Não acredito que exista alguém por aí que vai realmente me amar e não apenas me usar. – Carlo falava com certa amargura, relembrando relacionamentos anteriores.

Ikky pensou um pouco enquanto ouvia Carlo pedir uma dose de vodka e suspirou. Uma vez tinha demorado muito e o perdeu, não iria arriscar a mesma coisa duas vezes.

- Carlo... Eu sei que é a hora totalmente errada para te dizer isso, mas eu te amo. – Aquilo saiu fácil, devido à influência da bebida em seu corpo. Sorriu ao sentir aquilo sair de seu peito, mas estava preocupado com a reação que poderia ter sobre o outro.

Carlo perdeu todo o resto do rumo que tinha no momento em que ouviu aquilo. Estava muito frágil naquele momento, principalmente para ouvir uma declaração de uma das poucas pessoas que confiava de verdade. Na realidade, o italiano nem sabia se realmente sentia confiança em alguém depois do que aconteceu. Em todo caso, mesmo acreditando no outro daquele jeito, não conseguia acreditar, afinal Ikky nunca dera em cima de ninguém, nunca se insinuou, era quase um santo! Não queria magoar o outro, mas queria dar um tempo para seus relacionamentos por um tempo depois do que houve. Mesmo que doesse até em si, decidiu falar a verdade para o garoto a sua frente.

- Ikky... Me desculpe, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas depois do que vi hoje... Não dá. Eu ainda amo muito o Olos, apesar de tudo, e quero dar um tempo até que eu mesmo possa aceitar o que aconteceu. Você consegue entender isso? – Falava, pensando bem em cada palavra antes de dizê-la.

Ikky suspirou, já esperava ouvir aquilo, mas de certo modo ficava aliviado de ter contado ao outro, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia despedaçado por dentro. Mas assim como esperou todo aquele tempo, iria esperar todo o tempo que fosse necessário para que o outro pudesse se recuperar e, talvez, aprender a amá-lo.

- Sem problemas, Carlo, eu é que peço desculpas por falar sobre isso neste momento. Mas saiba que vou esperá-lo todo tempo que for necessário. Porque eu nunca mentiria para você, e o que eu sinto é realmente forte.

Ambos sorriram, num gesto de amizade e cumplicidade, e continuaram a beber a noite toda. Carlo nunca soube explicar o porquê, mas depois daquela noite nunca mais se sentiu sozinho, mesmo quando não tinha mais ninguém por perto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(1) - Tentei fazer uma referência meio besta ao "Advogado do Diabo", que por algum motivo me levou a colocar essa profissão para o Carlo.

_Bom, meus agradecimentos a todos que leram até aqui e, é claro, para a Mukuroo, que teve a **enorme** paciência de ler e reler, corrigir meus erros e me dar dicas ótimas para a história e me aturar até hoje. Muk, eu realmente te agradeço demais! Bom, pretendo fazer mais dois capítulos, um dizendo como foi toda essa história para o Aiolos e toda a história para o Shura, além de talvez fazer um extra. Mas só faço se chegar nos 30 reviews, viram?_

_Beijos de novo, espero que venham ler de novo. _


	2. Sem volta

**The Cheat - Um novo começo para todos nós.**

**1 - Saint Seiya não é meu, nem seus personagens.**

**2 - Não fui eu quem chamei o MdM de Carlo e não sei quem foi, mas estou usando aqui.**

--

Aiolos havia acordado bem cedo naquele dia, como em todos os outros. Como estava frio e chovendo, o grego se mantinha na cama, coberto e fingindo que dormia, como sempre. Se tudo estava tão normal, então por que ele sentia que havia algo estranho? Talvez porque Carlo não estava na cama, e sim sentado em uma poltrona que ficava próxima.

Aquilo vinha acontecendo muito de um mês até aquele dia, e Aiolos temia que o outro estivesse passando por um período difícil e talvez não quisesse lhe falar. Temia mais ainda que o italiano tivesse descoberto seu segredo. Se fosse isso, sua posição estaria realmente comprometida: amava Carlo, realmente o amava demais, porém... Sim, havia um porém. Aiolos nunca sentiu pelo marido o que sentia por Shura!

Não sabia o que era, mas só de ver o espanhol sentia a barriga congelar, se arrepiava todo e começava a suar. Quando estavam juntos, Aiolos esquecia de tudo ao seu redor para se concentrar apenas em Shura e no que ele falava, ou no modo como ele o tocava. Eram coisas simples, mas já não as sentia tanto com Carlo.

Enquanto pensava naquilo, ouviu um barulho. Provavelmente Carlo se levantara para ir tomar banho e se arrumar, e logo depois Aiolos adormeceu. Quando acordou novamente, o italiano já havia saído para o trabalho. Sim, seu marido estava estranho há um mês... Acordava mais cedo do que o normal, já não tomava café-da-manhã em casa e quase não tinha mais tempo para o grego. _"Mas afinal, eu não posso reclamar..."_, pensava Aiolos.

Ele se sentia angustiado, culpado, se sentia perdido. Por que o espanhol voltara? Afinal, com Carlo, ele estava tão feliz! Mas, ele voltara... E quando isso acontecera Aiolos perdeu seu rumo.

_Ainda se lembrava. Aiolos amou Carlo desde que ficaram juntos, mas sabia que ninguém acreditava nele._

_Afinal, Shura o havia trocado por outra pessoa naquela época e todos acharam que o grego só queria fazer ciúmes ao ex-namorado e para isso usava o atual. _

_No início, sempre recebia aquele olhar desconfiado do irmão, quando falava dos programas que fazia com o italiano. Sabia que Aiolia não fazia por mal, já que aquilo fazia parte da fama que ele tinha construido para si mesmo._

_Se a memória não falhava, só foram acreditar em seu amor por Carlo quando Shura decidiu ir para a Espanha, e mesmo assim Aiolos continuou namorando. Sentiu-se meio desolado naquela época, mas ainda assim não ligava muito para os comentários deles. _

_Tivera um ano maravilhoso com o italiano desde então: O namoro era tranquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que a relação na cama era cada vez melhor e sempre estavam saindo juntos para fazer coisas divertidas ou apenas namorar mesmo. Ao final do ano, Carlo o chamou para morarem juntos num belo apartamento que o italiano tinha, e logo ambos estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto, a mesma cama e uma vida. Uma vida que parecia perfeita. Até mesmo um comercial de pasta de dentes sentiria inveja do casal! Foi quando aconteceu._

_Aiolos caminhava tranquilamente pela rua, vendo as lojas e pensando no que compraria de aniversário para Carlo, quando esbarrou em alguém. Foi levantando os olhos aos poucos para ver quem era, já exclamando um "desculpe" sem terminar de levantar a cabeça. Quando seus olhos chegaram ao rosto do outro, gelou._

_Não havia mudado nada... Shura estava exatamente igual ao que sempre fora. Os olhos penetrantes, o cabelo espetado com gel e parecia que nem o corpo mudara. Mas de repente, aquilo recomeçou... Enquanto se olhavam, quietos, Aiolos sentiu a barriga congelar e as mãos suarem, além do rosto corar um pouco._

_- Aiolos... Quem diria que iria encontrá-lo aqui? – disse um surpreso Shura._

_- Eu quem digo isso, Shura. Não estava na Espanha? – Aiolos falava como se estivesse calmo._

_- Estava, mas voltei há poucos dias, pois fui transferido. Vim comprar algumas coisas para meu apartamento novo. – Dizia calmamente._

_- Oh, que bom que está de volta. – Sorriu. Não, não era nada bom!_

_- Obrigado. Como vai o Carlo? Está chegando o aniversário dele, não? –Shura e o italiano eram amigos próximos..Sempre se haviam dado bem, mesmo depois que o canceriano e o sagitariano haviam decidido por ficar juntos. _

_- Vai bem, sim. Obrigado por perguntar. É. Eu vim comprar um presente para o Carlo. – Suspirou profundamente. Achou que seria uma boa surpresa se... – Por falar nisso, Kamus está organizando uma festa para ele em sua casa. Por que não dá uma passada lá? Acho que ele ficaria contente em te ver! Vai ser no dia do aniversário mesmo._

_- Tudo bem, então. Vai ser bom poder me reunir com eles de novo. – Shura sorriu. _

_Aiolos veria mais tarde que aquela havia sido uma péssima idéia. Eles se separaram ali e depois o grego foi comprar o presente de Carlo. Passaram-se alguns dias e tudo em que Aiolos podia pensar era em Shura e que o veria novamente em breve, mas tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos._

_Até que finalmente chegou o dia da festa. Aiolos não se lembrava muito do que aconteceu naquele dia, só se lembrava da felicidade de Carlo ao ver a festa e principalmente ao ver Shura ali. Na verdade, ainda tinha mais uma coisa de que ele se lembrava. Como poderia se esquecer? Afinal, foi ali que seu inferno começou._

_Queria dizer que estava bêbado quando aquilo aconteceu, mas não estava. O grego e o espanhol estavam mais que sóbrios. Aiolos tinha ido à cozinha buscar uma bebida quando Shura entrou, aparentemente com a mesma intenção. Ambos bebiam a bebida, sem graça, sozinhos ali. Quando o grego foi saindo do cômodo, sentiu Shura segurá-lo pelo pulso. Virou-se para ele ouvindo-o perguntar se sentia saudades da época em que namoravam, assim, sem mais nem menos. Aquilo bastou para o grego._

_Aiolos beijou Shura sem nem responder a pergunta, ou se importar se alguém os via. Beijaram-se intensamente, se agarrando ali mesmo, como se fosse há dois anos. Pelo risco de alguém entrar no local, foram discretamente para o banheiro e aconteceu. Aiolos ainda se lembrava dos braços de Shura o envolvendo com necessidade, dos movimentos fortes do outro e dos gemidos que tentava abafar para ninguém desconfiar do que estava acontecendo. _

_Também se lembrava de como os dois haviam ficado um tempo abraçados ali mesmo, conversando sobre o que ocorrera. Naquela hora, tivera consciência de que Carlo estava num cômodo próximo, que era o aniversário dele... E também sabia muito bem o que fazia quando aceitara a proposta do espanhol de se verem novamente._

_Depois da transa, saiu antes do espanhol e voltou para a festa, para o lado de Carlo, agindo como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, por mais que não conseguisse fazer seu coração bater mais devagar ou evitar os olhares para Shura._

_Naquela mesma noite, quando voltaram para a casa, só via a felicidade estampada nos olhos de Carlo, ouvia os agradecimentos do outro por aquela festa incrivel, cada vez se sentindo pior, mas escondendo aqueles sentimentos. Não tinha mais volta agora. Naquela mesma noite, talvez ainda pela culpa, Aiolos acabou transando com Carlo para esquecer do que tinha feito._

_E assim completou-se um ano. Carlo era muito amigo de Shura. Sempre saíam juntos, e tudo que Aiolos podia pensar quando não estava com eles era em como Shura deveria estar se sentindo. Nenhum dos dois fazia aquilo por mal, ou para magoar Carlo. Era apenas porque... Se amavam. Todos os dias, sem excessão, Aiolos pensava no que sentia por Carlo. Sabia que se o trocasse por Shura, isso acabaria com o italiano. _

_Uma vez, em uma das mensagens que trocavam para combinar data, local e hora para se encontrarem, Shura comentou sobre a traição que faziam a Carlo. O grego ficou chateado com aquilo, mandando uma mensagem que dizia que o outro sabia o motivo pelo qual ainda estava com o italiano. Simplesmente porque não queria vê-lo sofrer. Combinaram o encontro, e tudo correu como o planejado. Quase tudo. Como acontecia algumas vezes, Carlo chegou antes de Aiolos, mas aceitou perfeitamente a desculpa de que o mesmo tivera que trabalhar até mais tarde. _

_Naquele ano, Aiolos aprendeu a mentir para uma das pessoas que mais amava. Pouco tempo depois de mandar aquela mensagem, seu celular deu um problema na configuração, e Carlo foi consertar. O grego deixou na maior boa vontade, até se lembrar que não tinha apagado a mensagem que mandara ao espanhol. Gelou nessa hora, mas fingiu que nada estava acontecendo._

A tarde para ele passou monótona. Tinha saido de casa depois do café e ido trabalhar, como sempre. Isso até que Shura ligou para ele, já sabendo que Carlo não estava por perto, e falou com certa urgência:

- Olos... Eu preciso te ver.

- Shura, mas agora? Você sabe que eu trabalho... E na sua casa tem o Saga!

- Aiolos.. Por favor... Já faz quase um mês!

- Shu... – Aiolos respondeu num tom manhoso – Como pretende fazer isso...?

- Não sei... Você não me mandou mais mensagens depois que o Carlo viu seu celular, então eu também não mandei. Por favor... Em qualquer lugar, qualquer hora, mas precisa ser hoje! – Shura tinha uma óbvia urgencia pelo grego

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Acabou deixando-se levar pelo desespero do outro, pensando. – Vou pedir para sair mais cedo e vamos para a minha casa. Tudo bem para você? Afinal, o Carlo ainda vai demorar a chegar.

Shura suspirou, aliviado.

- Claro, claro. Já vou indo para lá.

E assim os dois sairam de seus trabalhos. Aiolos era um arquiteto conhecido e tinha uma empresa com um amigo, o que facilitava bastante as coisas para ele em horas como aquela.

O grego pegou o carro e foi correndo para casa, afinal também estava louco para encontrar Shura. Sabia que sempre que ficavam tanto tempo sem se ver o sexo era ótimo, então isso o deixava ainda mais ansioso. Assim que chegou lá, estacionou o carro na garagem e foi para o apartamento.

Sorriu ao ver a porta do elevador se abrindo e encontrar Shura ali, esperando por ele. Começaram a se beijar no pequeno hall mesmo, enquanto Aiolos tentava abrir a porta ao mesmo tempo. Faziam tudo rápido, pois havia o risco de Carlo chegar a qualquer momento. Mas não iria acontecer, afinal, ainda eram apenas cinco horas da tarde.

Aiolos foi conduzindo o outro até seu quarto, ainda o agarrando e beijando-o, desejando o corpo do espanhol. Logo ambos estavam no quarto de Aiolos e Carlo, e Shura deitou o grego na cama. O mesmo foi tirando as roupas enquanto via seu acompanhante fazer igual, sorrindo ao observar o corpo perfeito do outro.

Shura se deitou sobre Aiolos, beijando-o com luxúria novamente e virando-se, de modo que o grego ficasse em cima. Parou o beijo para olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto o puxava para baixo de modo a se sentar sobre o espanhol, o que fez os dois soltarem um longo gemido.

Aiolos foi se movimentando rapidamente, passando as mãos pelo peito do espanhol. O grego sentiu o outro beijando sua orelha, gemendo mais com aquilo. Lembrava-se de quando Carlo fez isso nele. Já o traia com Shura e ficou com peso na consciência ao sentir aquele carinho, dando a desculpa de que não gostava.

Mal reparou quando o próprio italiano entrou no quarto e os viu daquele jeito. Apenas notou quando ouviu sua voz, e gelou na hora.

- É bom que aproveite bem, Aiolos, pois essa é a última vez que se deita nessa cama. Quando eu voltar, quero você fora daqui com todas as suas coisas. – Aquelas palavras ditas de forma tão dura por Carlo acabaram com o grego. Sabia que as merecia, mas imaginava o que o outro deveria estar sentindo. Em momento algum quisera machucar Carlo.

Levantou-se na hora, enrolando o lençol na sua cintura rapidamente e sentindo os olhos arderem, quase teve a porta batida na cara graças à fúria do outro. Tentou correr atrás de Carlo enquanto o italiano saia do apartamento, mas já era tarde demais. Ele se fora e Aiolos sabia que jamais iria vê-lo novamente. Com aquele pensamento, se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar, se culpando pela infeliz decisão que tomara há um ano atrás.

Se tivesse contado para Carlo logo no início... Talvez as coisas não terminassem daquela forma. Aiolos sabia muito bem que Shura estava com ele apenas porque Saga já não o satisfazia como antes. Lembrava-se que uma vez ouviu Kanon comentando com Afrodite que o irmão estava tendo problemas com o espanhol.

Aiolos também chegou a duvidar do que sentia por Shura algumas vezes. Quando estava ali, ajoelhado e chorando, finalmente percebeu que com o espanhol era apenas desejo, Carlo lhe oferecia algo concreto, algo que o grego sempre quis. Afinal, percebera tarde demais a intensidade do amor pelo italiano.

Shura o ajudou a se recompor. Era visível que também estava abatido. Quando Aiolos já estava melhor, respirou fundo e virou-se para o espanhol enquanto se vestiam.

- Shu... É melhor pararmos... – Ainda sentia os olhos ardendo e a face molhada, vestia as calças nessa hora.

- Olos, mas agora? Como você vai ficar? - Shura parecia sério, mas entendia o que o outro passava.

- Eu vou ficar bem... Por favor... Eu só não quero... Não consigo mais continuar com isso! – Olhava-o, até que sentiu o abraço do outro.

- Tudo bem, calma... Essa relação acaba aqui. Mas Aiolos... Não faça nenhuma besteira, certo? – Observava os olhos do outro, preocupado.

O grego concordou. Assim que Shura saiu, começou a arrumar suas malas. Sabia que não tinha escolha e que não adiantaria tentar conversar com Carlo enquanto o outro estivesse bravo. Enquanto guardava suas coisas para ir para um hotel, via entre os objetos que ia pegando alguns presentes de Carlo, que foram todos deixados ali. Aiolos não merecia aquelas coisas.

Terminou de arrumar as coisas, dando mais uma olhada no quarto e nas fotos dele com Carlo. Depois disso, foi até a sala para escrever uma carta para o marido... Ou melhor, ex-marido

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Carlo,**

**Perdoe-me por fazer o que eu fiz. Creio que saiba os motivos para que eu tenha agido dessa maneira e que não tem nada a ver com você. Mas tenho que admitir que fiz uma besteira, pois apenas agora percebo que estava obcecado por Shura pelo que tivemos anos atrás, e me esqueci do que eu tinha com você.**

**Não espero que me perdoe logo, pois sei que não o fará. Também sei que as chances de que me aceite de volta são mínimas. Não foi justo o que eu fiz e você merece ser mais bem tratado. Apenas gostaria que pudéssemos conversar algum dia, e que talvez ainda me aceite ao menos como amigo.**

**Eu te amo, por mais que não acredite.**

**Aiolos.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aiolos dobrou aquela carta e a colocou sobre a mesa, em frente à televisão da sala. Olhou novamente o apartamento e, suspirando, saiu dali. Deixou a chave sob o capacho e se dirigiu à garagem, onde pegou seu carro e foi para um hotel.

Continuava a se amaldiçoar, quebrado por dentro, e sem ter a quem recorrer. Por mais que os amigos gostassem dele, nenhum iria apoiá-lo naquele momento, e nem deveriam mesmo.

Sentia-se sozinho, o pior dos cafajestes. E merecia aquilo.

Só conseguia pensar nisso e em como Carlo devia estar se sentindo enquanto se registrava no hotel. Sem nem perceber, já estava subindo o elevador com as malas e entrando no pequeno quarto. Suspirou. Só queria voltar no tempo, não ter reencontrado Shura, ou não tê-lo cumprimentado.

Abraçou-se e fechou os olhos, sentado na cama. Agora estava sozinho, e estaria sozinho até que, e se, o outro pudesse perdoar seu grande erro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tá, podem matar. Depois de meio século sem atualizar a fic, eu termino esse capítulo desse jeito! Mas ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer nos dois capítulos finais. O próximo capítulo vai contar como o Shura viu tudo o que se passava e o que aconteceu com ele também. Deixem reviews e façam uma criança feliz \o/ Super agradecimentos à Muk, à Akane e à Eliz, que betaram minha fic. Obrigada pela paciência com os meus infinitos erros. E agradeço também os comentários que vieram \o/


	3. Sinto muito

Autora: Eu mesma.

Tema: CDZ

Gênero: Drama, Romance, Traição.

Status: Quatro capítulos, inacabada.

Resumo rápido: "Minha indecisão prejudicou a mim, a um de meus melhores amigos, e as duas pessoas que amo."

Shura nunca colocou os outros a frente de si mesmo. Não escondia isso. Mas também jamais faria algo apenas para magoar alguém. Há alguns anos, havia namorado Aiolos, mas rompeu o namoro devido ao fato de que se apaixonara por Saga. Pouco tempo depois, seu ex estava namorando Carlo.

Várias vezes ouviu os outros falando que o grego apenas namorava o italiano para causar ciúmes em si. Porém, aparentemente só Shura notou que Aiolos não o olhava mais, só conversavam de alguma banalidade, mesmo longe de todos. Já não o tinha mais ao alcance. Aquilo deixou o espanhol louco de vontade de voltar com o grego.

Não era idiota, sabia que não seria aceito depois de trocar o ex por Saga daquela maneira, então ficou se controlando. Além do que, o novo "concorrente" era Carlo, seu amigo de muito tempo, e não pretendia mudar com ele por causa disso. Agüentou firmemente por um ano, quando foi transferido de seu trabalho para a filial na Espanha, e Saga pediu transferência também para ficarem juntos.

Tivera um bom ano, até. Não precisava ficar se torturando de vontade de ter algo que não podia ter, estava perto de sua família e estava com Saga. Porém, com o tempo, o relacionamento entre os dois foi esfriando: mal se encontravam já que ambos tinham muito trabalho, o sexo não era mais tão bom, entre outras coisas... Shura era uma pessoa carente, precisava de alguém o mimando.

Passados poucos meses de quando isso começou a ocorrer, ele e seu namorado foram transferidos de volta. Logo nos primeiros dias depois de sua volta, Shura e Saga tiveram uma briga feia e o espanhol saiu um pouco para espairecer. Depois de um tempo andando, começou a pensar.

"_Dios... Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Me dê um sinal, por favor... Eu preciso de uma direção..."_

Logo que pensou isso, sentiu algo batendo contra seu corpo e uma leve dor. Quando olhou para baixo, seu espanto ficou evidente quando viu ninguém menos que Aiolos, enquanto o ouvia murmurar um "Desculpa", e depois ver sua cara de susto também.

"_Esse é um sinal bem específico... Gracias!"_

- Aiolos... Quem diria que iria encontrá-lo aqui? – Perguntou surpreso, mas ficou feliz em notar que sua voz não demonstrava metade dos sentimentos que sentia.

- Eu quem digo isso, Shura. Não estava na Espanha? – Aiolos parecia tão calmo falando, parecia até que... Sua volta não significava nada, e Shura se sentiu infeliz com aquilo.

- Estava, mas voltei há poucos dias, pois fui transferido. Vim comprar algumas coisas para meu apartamento novo. – Mentiu calmamente. O grego não precisava saber de sua briga com Saga.

- Oh, que bom que está de volta. – Sorriu ao ouvir a resposta dele, ao ver seu sorriso novamente. Lembrou-se de quando namoravam, de como Aiolos sempre o tratou tão bem... E logo se lembrou do sentimento que o sagitariano o causava: o de frustração, por não poder mais tê-lo.

- Obrigado. Como vai o Carlo? Está chegando o aniversário dele, não? – Sempre fora amigo do italiano, e sabia que seu aniversário estava próximo. Usou isso como desculpa para saber se ainda estavam juntos.

- Vai bem, sim. Obrigado por perguntar. – Shura escondeu sua decepção - É. Eu vim comprar um presente para o ele. – Suspiro. O ouvia com atenção, até receber o convite para a festa. Deu um grande sorriso, imaginando.

- Tudo bem, então. Vai ser bom poder me reunir com eles de novo. – O italiano tinha se distraído um pouco de Aiolos, pensando nos velhos companheiros que não via há tempos.

Nos dias que se seguiram até o dia da festa, Shura pensava em Aiolos, em Saga e em Carlo. No aniversário do italiano, todos ficaram felizes em vê-lo, e o aniversariante não podia estar mais feliz com a surpresa. Ficou conversando com os velhos amigos, olhando de vez enquando para Aiolos. Foi pegar uma bebida na cozinha, que estava totalmente vazia, e quando estava prestes a sair, o grego apareceu.

Beberam calmamente, ambos sem graça, e quando viu que Aiolos estava saindo, como que por impulso segurou seu pulso. Não agüentou, e antes que se desse conta, sussurrou no ouvido do outro se ele sentia saudades da época em que namoravam e sentiu o outro estremecer. Apesar de tudo, não esperava a resposta que teve: Ser beijado tão intensamente pelo outro.

Ainda se lembrava de como ficaram no banheiro da casa de Kamus, da pontada de culpa que sentiu, de todos aqueles sentimentos confusos misturados juntos. "Bom, agora é tarde demais..."

O tempo foi se passando, e os dois não botaram um fim no relacionamento que tinham. Saga estava sempre ausente, então não desconfiava. Só foi ficar mesmo preocupado quando Aiolos lhe dissera que Carlo começava a desconfiar. Não queria magoar o italiano!

Ficou um mês longe do grego depois disso. Mas naquela tarde... Naquela **maldita** tarde decidiu ligar. Estava desesperado pelo outro, precisava vê-lo, senti-lo perto de si. Esperou por um horário que sabia que Carlo não estava perto e ligou para Aiolos.

- Olos... Eu preciso te ver. – Disse com uma voz manhosa.

- Shura, mas agora? Você sabe que eu trabalho... E na sua casa tem o Saga! – O marido do espanhol estava doente durante aquela semana, Aiolos deveria ter descoberto graças à Kanon.

- Aiolos... Por favor... Já faz quase um mês! – Estava praticamente implorando.

- Shu... – Aiolos respondeu num tom manhoso, que derreteu o espanhol todinho – Como pretende fazer isso...? – Ai sim Shura precisou pensar. Estava com um desespero tremendo, não conseguia fazê-lo direito.

- Não sei... Você não me mandou mais mensagens depois que o Carlo viu seu celular, então eu também não mandei. Por favor... Em qualquer lugar, qualquer hora, mas precisa ser hoje! – Shura não escondia sua urgência. Queria convencê-lo logo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – O espanhol sorriu. – Vou pedir para sair mais cedo e vamos para a minha casa. Tudo bem para você? Afinal, o Carlo ainda vai demorar a chegar.

Shura suspirou, aliviado.

- Claro, claro. Já vou indo para lá.

Shura tinha chego ao apartamento um pouco antes de Aiolos, tamanha sua pressa. Como o porteiro já o conhecia, deixou que entrasse no estacionamento e ele logo foi para o elevador, esperando o grego no hall do andar. Não deu nem tempo de o elevador abrir direito, e o espanhol agarrou o amante, começando a beijá-lo ali mesmo. Nem sonhava que Carlo pudesse aparecer.

Deixou que Aiolos o guiasse, beijando-o intensamente, sentindo a língua do outro na sua, o corpo dele no seu. Ao chegarem ao quarto, não perdeu tempo e o deitou na cama, tirando as próprias roupas enquanto via o outro fazer o mesmo e sorrir.

Deitou em cima dele e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois ficou em sua posição favorita, com Aiolos sentado em cima de si. Quando sentiu seu membro penetrar o grego, gemeu longamente, auxiliando os movimentos do parceiro e sentindo como o outro era apertado, todo aquele prazer que o amante lhe dava.

Sentiu as caricias, e logo começou a beijar a orelha dele de leve, sabia que o outro gostava. E foi ai que seu mundo desabou: Carlo estava no quarto, e nem dirigiu a palavra a si, o que demonstrava como deveria estar. Nesse momento, era o mais sujo dos homens: traia alguém que o amava, e fez com que um grande amigo se ferisse.

Sabia que era sua culpa. Se simplesmente tivesse deixado Aiolos quieto, parasse de cobiçá-lo, o mesmo estaria feliz com Carlo, e todos estariam bem. Deixou que o grego se levantasse e ficou pensando durante alguns segundos, quando ouviu a porta se batendo e o som de choro que seu amante emitia.

E tudo isso porque não conseguia conversar direito com Saga, dizer que as coisas não eram mais como antes. Tentar fazer o próprio casamento funcionar, para que? Se podia destruir o dos outros daquela forma... Shura jamais quis magoar ninguém, mas dava mais valor à sua necessidade do que à dos outros.

Já não amava Aiolos. Talvez, como amigo, mas apenas como amigo. Amava Saga, sabia disso, mas não estava pronto para deixar de cobiçar o sagitariano, apenas porque não podia tê-lo. Saiu da cama e foi até a sala, se preocupando com o estado do outro, que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

Tentou ajudá-lo a se acalmar, não tendo noção de como sua cara estava chateada. O levou para o quarto e começaram a se vestir.

- Shu... É melhor pararmos... – Shura se espantou com aquilo, mas não totalmente.

- Olos, mas agora? Como você vai ficar? – Tinha medo que o outro ficasse desamparado, afinal não tinha mais onde morar. E não fazia tanto sentido pararem agora, afinal já haviam sido pegos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, compreendia o lado do outro.

- Eu vou ficar bem... Por favor... Eu só não quero... Não consigo mais continuar com isso! – Suspirou e o abraçou, tentando confortá-lo.

- Tudo bem, calma... Essa relação acaba aqui. Mas Aiolos... Não faça nenhuma besteira, certo? – Observava os olhos do outro, preocupado. Tinha medo que... Aiolos se... Matasse...

Quando teve a confirmação de que o outro ficaria bem, terminou de colocar as roupas e foi embora. Estava muito magoado consigo mesmo, se sentia impotente, pois sabia que toda a culpa cairia sobre o grego.

Ele quisera, é verdade, mas era Shura quem provocava! Imaginou que Carlo tivesse falado com Saga, o que notou não ter acontecido quando chegou a casa. Porém, ainda podia fazer uma única coisa decente em relação aquela história. Quando entrou na casa, Saga perguntou curioso.

- Amor? Que cara é essa...?

Shura respirou fundo. Hora de se honrar.

- Saga... Preciso te contar algo. – Shura sentou-se ao lado dele e começou toda história, vendo o marido sofrer as mais diversas reações: tristeza, decepção, mais tristeza, viu o orgulho do outro ir pelo ralo enquanto contava aquilo tudo. Quando terminou, o outro chorava. – Eu... Sou um idiota. Desculpe-me, Saga, eu... Eu... Bom, creio que aprendi com o que fiz. Mas não espero que me perdoe.

- Eu posso perdoá-lo pela traição, já que eu tenho uma parcela de culpa... Mas com Aiolos? Como puderam fazer isso com Carlo e eu? Sabe que não gosto do grego, sabe que Carlo confiava em você! Que tipo de pessoas vocês dois são?

Shura ouviu em silencio. Nem ele sabia. Naquela noite, dormiu na casa do irmão. Saga havia dito que o aceitaria de volta, mas que precisava de um tempo depois daquilo, e o espanhol o daria. Depois, iriam ter uma longa conversa e tentar salvar o que restou do relacionamento, como deviam ter feito muito tempo atrás.

Tinha falado com Aiolos e com Saga, mas ainda faltava uma coisa: pedir perdão a Carlo. Mesmo que não fosse aceito, Shura decidira tentar redimir o que pudesse da situação, voltar a ser uma pessoa digna como foi um dia.

Naquela noite, o último pensamento de Shura um pedido de desculpas às três pessoas que saíram feridas:

"_Aiolos... Sinto muito por te provocar;_

_Saga... Sinto muito por te trair, e não te respeitar;_

_Acima de tudo, Carlo... Eu sinto muito, pois não fui o amigo que você merecia"_

Shura foi dormir com aqueles pedidos de perdão na cabeça, e uma idéia para o dia seguinte.


	4. O novo começo

Shura havia ligado para o celular de Aiolos exatas 27 vezes antes do mesmo atender. Como o grego não agüentava mais ouvir o celular tocando e começou a imaginar que era alguma emergência, respondeu, mal humorado.

- Sim, Shura?

- Aiolos, desculpe ligar a essa hora. – Somente quando o espanhol disse aquilo que o grego parou para olhar o relógio: seis da manhã. Não havia dormido, com todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior. – Precisamos ir conversar com Carlo.

- Shura, nem comece. Ele nunca vai perdoar o que nós fizemos a ele. Você viu a cara dele ontem, quando ele saiu do quarto! – Disse, desolado.

- Me escuta! Kamus me ligou, ele vai pegar um avião para a Itália daqui a pouco! Nós **precisamos** ir falar com ele, mesmo que ele nãos nos perdoe. – Shura parecia aflito. Queria demais consertar tudo com Carlo, e temia não ter outra chance. – Se você não for, eu vou sozinho.

Aiolos mordeu os lábios fortemente. Seu medo era o mesmo de Shura, precisava ao menos falar com o ex-marido. Depois, disse baixinho ao telefone, para esconder sua voz trêmula. – Vou me arrumar. Você me pega aqui?

- Pego, qual o hotel? - O espanhol pareceu mais animado com a resposta.

- The Riviera. – Disse, já pegando as roupas do armário. – Até logo.

- Até. – Shura desligou e também foi se arrumar.

Em quinze minutos, Aiolos estava no carro com o espanhol, rumo ao aeroporto. Enquanto isso, Carlo estava esperando seu avião, lendo. Ainda estava desolado e procurava se distrair. Havia avisado para Kamus sobre sua ausência de alguns meses, agradecido pelo outro compreender e aceitar.

A última coisa que esperava naquele dia, na sua vida, era ver aqueles dois ali. Havia levantado os olhos para ver os horários dos aviões e os viu, caminhando em sua direção e durante aquele momento, toda a pouca paz que conseguira reunir durante a noite tinha ido embora. Tinha olheiras enormes como Aiolos e Shura, porque também não havia dormido. Para evitar brigas, apenas pegou suas malas e se levantou, fazendo menção de ir para outro banco esperar a hora de partir.

- Carlo, espera. – Shura fez o movimento de tentar segurar o braço do italiano, mas parou no meio.

- O que vocês querem? Não humilharam o suficiente ontem? – Perguntou de modo seco, e agora sabia que já que começara, não iria parar até soltar tudo que estava engasgado ali. Agora amaldiçoava Kamus por ter contado para eles o que iria fazer. "Mas que raios esse francês tinha na cabeça?"

- Escuta... Deixa a gente explicar... – Apenas o espanhol falava. Aiolos apenas olhava Carlo, não se sentia no direito de estar fazendo aquilo. – A gente lamenta muito...

- O que vocês pretendem explicar? E tenho certeza que lamentam... Por serem pegos.

- Não é nada disso! Carlo, por favor... Só nos ouça, é tudo que pedimos... – Pediu. Carlo ficava cada vez mais estressado com aquilo. Olhou o relógio: Ainda tinha mais uma hora. Suspirou fundo, e pensou. "Se eu quero respostas, pode ser a única chance de conseguir."

- Está bem! Comecem. – Voltou a se sentar, e Shura e Aiolos suspiraram aliviados.

Durante a hora que se passou, Shura contou sua versão e Aiolos, a sua. O italiano ouviu os dois calmamente. Bom, suas perguntas de fato foram respondidas: os motivos, o período de tempo que fora traído, tudo. O do espanhol era egoísta, porém ao menos ele fora sincero, e já o do grego... Podia compreender. Ele mesmo fora e voltara com Afrodite diversas vezes, sem conseguir se livrar da influência do outro, isso até conhecer Aiolos.

Nesse momento, seu avião fora chamado e Carlo se levantou, perante os olhares inseguros de seus dois acompanhantes. Depois de pensar durante o pouco tempo que tivera, virou-se para ambos e finalmente deu sua resposta.

- Tudo que eu posso dizer é que... Eu consigo perdoá-los, mas não sou capaz de esquecer... – Olhou para Shura, e mais demoradamente para Aiolos. – Eu tenho que ir.

O espanhol ficou mais tranqüilo, e agradeceu o italiano. Já o grego, apesar do grande alivio, não conseguia se sentir plenamente feliz tanto pelo fato de que havia magoado Carlo, como pelo fato de que provavelmente nunca mais ficariam juntos.

O canceriano se despediu de ambos e embarcou no avião, em busca de um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade em sua terra natal. Ficou por lá durante o ano que se passou, falando com os amigos por e-mails e cuidando do escritório a distancia, na medida do possível.

Durante aquele ano, Shura tentara restabelecer seu relacionamento com Saga, e Aiolos havia apenas cuidado mais de sua carreira de engenheiro, crescendo bastante. Também falara bastante com Ikky, e aconselhou-o a buscar outro para si, pois não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar na Itália, e nem se iria voltar.

Carlo não deixara de pensar em Aiolos e nem de falar com ele por e-mails, e começava a realmente pensar se não poderiam ter algo novamente. Mas, no fim das contas, o único motivo para voltar era porque Aiolia havia morrido em um acidente de carro. Aparentemente, voltava bêbado de uma festa quando bateu com outro motorista embriagado. Ambos morreram na hora.

Pegou o primeiro avião que achou para voltar à Grécia, para poder ir pelo menos ao enterro. Estava muito chateado, afinal também sempre fora amigo de Aiolia, e imaginava como Aiolos deveria se sentir por perder o irmão mais novo. E, como ele imaginava, o ex-marido se sentia horrível, não parava de chorar, e Shura estava tão chateado quanto o italiano.

No dia do enterro, foi a primeira vez que os três se reencontraram. Cumprimentou o espanhol normalmente, porém foi mais carinhoso com Aiolos. Deixou que o outro chorasse consigo, e o consolou, como se ainda fossem casados. O grego em momento algum deixou de amar o italiano, e nos meses que se seguiram a tragédia, o canceriano ficou incondicionalmente ao seu lado para apoiá-lo.

Apesar de todos aqueles problemas que passaram no ano anterior, Carlo entendia que era uma hora difícil para Aiolos, além do tempo que ter ficado fora o ter ajudado a superar toda a situação anterior. Com o tempo, o sagitariano foi superando a perda, e ele e o canceriano estavam bem próximos novamente.

Cinco anos depois.

Era um dia relativamente bonito, meio tarde, quando Aiolos acordou. Mexeu-se um pouco antes de abrir os olhos, e logo sentiu o corpo do marido no seu, o abraçando. Sorriu e o olhou, meio sonolento, e o encontrou dormindo. Olhou o relógio e se espantou ao ver que era quase meio dia.

Ele e o italiano decidiram voltar uma última vez, tentar ao menos. Levaram o relacionamento com calma e agora estava tudo como era antes. Agora, sem a sombra de ninguém entre eles.

- Carlo... Acorde... – Sussurrou baixinho, acariciando os cabelos do outro.

O mesmo sorriu de leve, abrindo os olhos. Ultimamente estava com o sono meio leve, então não demorava a acordar.

- Bom dia... – O canceriano murmurou.

- Bom dia. – O sagitariano sorriu e murmurou de volta.

Carlo deu um leve selinho em Aiolos e se sentou na cama. O grego sentou-se também e suspirou, pensando no que teriam que fazer em algumas horas. Logo ouviu o italiano falar algo enquanto o olhava.

- Melhor nos arrumarmos, Olos...

- Verdade, senão depois não vai dar tempo.

Ambos se levantaram da cama e foram tomar banho. Haviam vendido o outro apartamento e agora moravam em outro, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho. Carlo não se sentia à vontade de viver naquele lugar depois de pegar Aiolos e Shura, então optou por aquela decisão.

Depois do banho, se arrumaram e foram para o carro. No caminho, compraram umas flores.

Shura e Saga já estavam a caminho naquela tarde, eles também haviam conseguido se reconciliar. Demorou bastante, foram várias conversas longas e pesadas até conseguirem falar um para o outro tudo que os incomodava.

Quando Carlo e Aiolos chegaram ao cemitério, o capricorniano e o geminiano já estavam lá. Os quatro se cumprimentaram, e o sagitariano pôs as flores no tumulo do irmão.

- Já faz cinco anos, não? – Perguntou Shura, abraçando a cintura de Saga, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o outro casal.

- Pois é... – Disse Aiolos, meio deprimido. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Carlo e os quatro ficaram em silêncio. Depois de ficarem ali algum tempo, decidiram ir almoçar juntos em algum lugar por perto.

Os quatro voltaram a ser amigos, apesar de que Saga e Aiolos ainda não se davam muito bem. Os dois casais ficaram bem, porém Carlo estava um pouco mais ciumento com o marido, e o mesmo entendia e não parecia se incomodar muito. Quanto a Ikky, o italiano não mencionou nada com Aiolos sobre o ocorrido, afinal o japonês começara a namorar Seiya e agora nada acontecia entre eles, além de amizade.

Aiolos começou a pensar, enquanto via os outros conversando – "Eu nunca diria que isso podia acontecer... Que Saga e Carlo poderiam nos perdoar, e sentarmos todos juntos, como amigos novamente..."

Ao mesmo tempo, o italiano também pensava em algo, sorrindo para seu esposo, e depois para os demais na mesa. Pensava em como todos eles, de algum modo, tiveram a chance de começar de novo.

* * *

**Acabou! Gente, desculpa a demora, desculpa mesmo. Esse capítulo é dedicado à Muk, e todos aqueles que deixaram reviews! Em especial, para aquela moça que ameaçou me bater via Mukuroo. Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic, porque eu gostei muito de escrever, apesar dos bloqueios criativos gigantes. **

**Beijos, e mandem reviews o/  
**


End file.
